The Wolf
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: I am a child of two worlds. I am told I am suppose to choose which world to live in, but after meeting you I cannot decide. You have shown me a world that I suppose to belong to yet I feel as though I do not. While I help you and Washington with this war against the British as a guide through the lands, I can't help but feel something toward you. Can I live in both worlds? Ben/OC
1. Rescue

A lone figure was running through the forest as fast as they could, it was as if they were racing the wind. Their long ebony hair was tied in a long single braid with feathers attached to the end that sailed behind them, whipping in the air wildly as they ran.

Another figure appeared some distance to the right of the lone figure. They met by a large tree the over looked a ravine.

"Brother, we must be careful now. There are signs everywhere that we are not far from the war party." The lone figure said to the other.

"I agree sister. We must be careful not to be caught by the Mohawk." The man said to the female.

"Uncas, we must save him and the information he has or many innocents will suffer at the hands of the British." The female said as she adjusted the musket rifle that was slung on her back.

"I agree Tala. We shall go in at night." Uncas said to his sister before taking off to the north.

Tala nodded and followed suit.

~Three Days earlier~

"We have to save him Commander. There has to be someway." Caleb Brewster argued with the Commander and Chief, George Washington.

"If I knew I would but at the moment we have no idea where that war party went." Washington said with a frustrated sigh.

"Brother, we can find the Major more quickly than the English." Tala said to her brother in their native Mohegan tongue.

"We owe the Major for helping us last year." Uncas said with sigh in the same tongue to his sister.

"Commander, if you would allow me and my brother, we will find the Major much faster than any of your soldiers. The war party that took Tallmadge most likely headed North. We can track them and get the Major back." Tala said in English.

Caleb, Washington and Sackett stared at the two of them.

"I do not want the two of you to be in that great of danger Tala." Washington tried to reason before Tala held her hand up.

"I took the oath to help you in any way I can. Yes I am no man but you should have no concern about me. I am a warrior who has is swift and strong like the wolf. We will find the Major, just Uncas and me. We will send word when we find him." Tala said before she and her brother were about to leave.

"We don't even know if he is still alive." Sackett argued.

"We will have to see." Uncas said in their native tongue.

"What did he say?" Washington asked Caleb as the Indian siblings left.

"We will have to see." Caleb replied.

~Present day~

It was nightfall and the two siblings were running through the forest soundlessly, as if they were the great spirits themselves.

"Are you ready Uncas?" Tala asked.

"Yes sister I am. Let the great spirits protect us." Uncas before they snuck into the war party's camp.

The entire war party had fallen asleep, oblivious to Uncas and Tala as they silently looked for the Major. They finally found him bound to a tree and unconscious.

Tala grabbed her knife and cut the bound as quickly and quietly as she could. Once they freed him, Tala help her brother put the Major on his shoulder as quick as they could.

Once Tala was done and took her brother's rifle, they left as if they were never there to begin with.

"We should go across the river to our village and tend to his injuries there." Uncas said once if was safe to speak.

"Is that wise brother? We could lead the war party to our people." Tala said as they kept running.

"When we cross the river they won't be able to track us. We will disappear like a cunning fox." Uncas said he kept carrying the Major.

"Then we need to hurry while we have the darkness to cover us." Tala said as they continued their journey.

They could not rest until they get to safety.

It was mid afternoon when they made it to safety of their village. The Major was rushed to the healers while Tala and Uncas took a well deserved rest before they went to so their father, the Sachem (chief).

"Thank you brother." Tala said as she sat down next to him in their family wigwam.

"I know what he means to you, I do not like to see you sad sister." Uncas said with a small smile.

"Come brother, we must talk to Sachem. He will be angry as a bear when he learns what we have been doing." Tala said with a smirk as she got up.

"He will be made at me sister. I am suppose to look after you and yet you get yourself in trouble everywhere you go." Uncas said as he followed his sister.

"I thought foxes are suppose to be cunning, making it easy for them to get out of trouble." Tala said with a smirk.

As they walked to the wigwam that was rather large, Tala started to feel somewhat nervous.

When they were both before their father, they could not tell if he was angry or just glade they were safe.

"Tala leave, I must speak to my son." Sachem said without emotion.

"No father. If blame is to be placed, it should be me. I left Washington's camp to find the Major and Uncas only followed because of his promise he kept to you about keeping me safe." Tala said as she stared at her father.

"You stand your ground like a true wolf that you are. I know how you two went to the war party to find this English man. A messenger from Washington came yesterday about where the two of you would be. When you arrived I already sent a messenger to them know the three of are safe." Sachem said as he rose form his seat by the fire.

"I should be angry with the two of you but I am happy that the great spirits protected the two of you. Now go and rest. Tala I would like to speak with you for a moment." Sachem said before Uncas left.

"Is some wrong?" Tala asked.

"Why did you go and save the Englishman from the Mohawks?" Sachem asked.

"He is a friend that helped me and Uncas when we first met Washington to give him our aide. We were treated like a disease and the Major made us feel wanted. We became friends with his friends as well and soon life became better there. I saved him because he saved me from myself." Tala said as stood her ground.

"I want you to remember child. You are of two worlds. I took you in when your mother died of sickness. I took you in as my daughter. There will be a time where you must two choose what world you must belong in." Sachem told her.

"Why must I choose one when I can have both? A wolf cannot be a loner forever. I may have multiple people around as like a pack. We are all different and yet we work together. I can not choose father." Tala said to her father, the Sachem.

"I never forget the day you were brought to me. I took you in as a daughter I had always wanted and you have become what your name entails my child, a wolf. You are proud of who you are and yet you have fierce loyalty to those around you. You could never ask a better daughter than you." Sachem said as he embraced Tala.

"Your words mean so much to me father." Tala said as she returned the embrace.

"Now go to him. I know you are worried about the him." Sachem said dismissing his daughter.

Tala nodded and left.

 **Author's Notes: Had some inspiration to do this story. I did some reseach and found that the Mohegan, also known as Mohican, Indian tribe help George Washington and after watching the movies, The Last of the Mohicans, this story came to mind.**


	2. Grief

It has been a few days of simple bliss with Tala's Mohican village that she belonged to. She was currently playing with some of the village children while taking a break from watching over Ben.

Tala's ebony hair was unbound and sailing in the wind as she wrestled with the children of the Mohican village.

The children were gaining up on her and tackling her all at once, making Tala laugh hard.

"Alright children its time for Tala to go, she is needed at the moment." Uncas said with a smile as he walked up to them.

The children got off of Tala revealing her to be laughing still.

"You got me this time, but next you wont be so lucky." Tala said joyously as she got up from the ground.

"I have some news for you sister." Uncas said to his sister as she dusted the dirt off herself.

"Do tell brother. I hope it is good news." Tala said as she finished dusting herself off.

"He is awake sister, he was asking for you." Uncas said with a smile.

"Thank you brother, it is indeed good news." Tala said before leaving her brother in a rush.

"He still needs rest but you can see him." The healer told Tala outside.

"I understand healer, thank you for your hard work and for helping him." Tala said with sincerity.

"It is my duty, now go on. He has been saying your name. Though I am not sure what else he has been saying. I do not speak their tongue like you and Uncas can." The healer said before leaving Tala.

When Tala entered, she saw Ben resting on a bed of soft furs and was wrapped gently in a fur blanket.

Tala sat on the ground next to him, she could tell if he had fallen asleep or not until those stormy blue eyes of his opened and looked at her.

"Thank god you're here." Ben said with a sigh.

"That's the first thing you tell after almost getting yourself killed?" Tala said in English with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't mean in a bad way. I can not speak your native language so I have no idea what is going on." Ben said as he winced in pain when he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy and rest. I will tell you everything as along as you stay laying down." Tala said as gently got him to lay done.

"How long have I been out cold?" Ben asked as Tala adjust the blanket that was on him.

"It is hard to say. When Uncas and I found you, you were unconscious. The war party did a number on you. The Healer said you were lucky to be able to survive for not many can survive capture by the Mohawk War Party." Tala said as she crossed her legs in Indian style.

"I was on my way back to Valley Forge when I was knocked from my horse. The rest is a blur." Ben said as he kept his eyes on Tala.

"When we received word of your capture, I convinced Washington to let me and Uncas track you down and rescue you. You were in pretty bad shape when found you. We snuck into the camp that you were held and left as if we were never there. We brought you here to heal enough so we can take you Valley Forge. " Tala explained, "Its not safe for you to be here at the moment with the Iroquois so divided. But for you, you are under my father's protection. The Sachem of this tribe."

"Sachem?" Ben questioned.

"Sachem means Chief or as you would say the leader of the Mohican tribe. The Sachem here is my father, or rather my adoptive father but I still consider my father no matter what." Tala said with a smile.

"Mohican?"

"I keep forgetting that me and my brother never told you where we came from. I'm sorry to confuse you." Tala said as looked away.

"Its okay, don't feel shameful. I still have a lot to learn from you and your brother." Ben said as he gently reached for her hand and grasped it.

Tala faced him with a small smile.

"And I have a lot to learn from you as will. So stop trying to get yourself killed. First Robert Rogers and now this? Come one Ben, if same thing happened to what am I going to do?" Tala asked with a sad smile as she stared at his hand that was clasped to hers.

"Then you will just have to get me out of trouble then like you always do." Ben said with a weak grin.

"Yes, for now you must rest. You need it to recover your strength for the travel to Valley Forge." Tala said to him.

"That's all I have been doing. It eludes me right now." Ben said as he kept his eyes on Tala.

"Shall I tell you a story then? Maybe one from my people?"

"I would like that." Ben said giving her his attention.

When Tala was done with her story, Ben had fallen asleep still clutching her hand.

"I shall watch over you like the Great Spirit does to all his children." Tala said with a smile as she continued her vigilance over Ben.

1 year prior

Tala and Uncas were inside a house waiting for the General Scott to arrive. As Uncas stood in the dinning room calmly, Tala was growing increasing anxious.

"Calm yourself little sister." Uncas said in Mohican as he watched his sister pace back and forth.

"I cannot calm down like you want me to. Yes I know we are suppose to deliver that message to this so called General Scott but I do not like being around men like him. I have heard stories from other soldier about how cold hearted Scott is." Tala said back in Mohican as she stopped pacing.

Before her brother could reply to her, the door opened to reveal General Scott and Captain Tallmadge.

"When I heard two visitors waiting I was hoping it was someone else." The General

said rudely.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but we were asked by Washington to give you a message." Tala said, carefully choosing her words.

"Are you the only one who speaks English?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Tala replied as Uncas handed her the letter, " This is for you General. If you would like we can stay if you would to send a reply."

"That wont be necessary. I don't need red people to help." Scott said.

Captain Tallmadge looked at Scott incredulously at the rude remark he made about the two Indians.

"If that is all then we shall take our leave." Tala said signaling her brother to follow.

Once Tala and Uncas were outside, she heard someone telling them to wait. Tala and Uncas turned to see that it was the captain that was calling after them.

"I'm sorry for the treatment you just received. Please let me at least express my gratitude to you both for bring the message." Tallmadge said to them.

"We are used to white people not understanding us so we try not to understand them. We accept your gratitude and only yours Captain Tallmadge." Tala said to him as Uncas watched and listened to his sister.

"Please call me Ben." Ben Tallmadge said to them.

"My name is Tala and this here is my brother, Uncas. Have a nice day Ben." Tala said with a smile before leaving with her brother.

"Will we meet again?" Ben called out to them as the made their leave.

"Someday Ben Tallmadge, someday but for now stay safe. I shall pray to the great spirits for your protection." Tala said as they left.

9 months prior

Tala was running through the forest looking for the Dragoons that Tallmadge commanded. There was no word and Tala was sent to find them while her brother went home to deal with some family issues.

Tala ran through the tries like a wolf did, silent and fast. After few more minutes, she spotted a figure leaning against a tree.

Tala quickly ducked behind a tree and waited a moment to make sure she was going to be attacked. She peered around to tree to see the figure still there leaning heavily against the tree.

Tala removed her tomahawk from her belt and carefully walked toward the figure. The figure never moved until she recognized the person.

"Ben!" Tala gasped as she quickly put her weapon away and ran to him.

"Tala?" he asked as he tried to look up to her face but failed and collapsed.

"I've got you." Tala said in English.

The sun was starting to set and Tala knew that they were in danger still.

Tala quickly carried Ben to a homestead not too far away that was home to Patriots that would help them.

"I told you we would meet again someday." Tala said with a smirk.

Present day

It was the following day and Tala had just finished her chores. She went see how Ben was when the healer that was taking care of him came running to her.

"Tala I need your help." The Healer said.

"Is something wrong?" Tala had asked.

"He keeps staring like something in the wigwam. Just staring and he did not respond to me when I redressed his injury." The Healer said.

"Will go see him and see what is wrong. I was just on my way." Tala said.

When Tala made it inside the Wigwam, she saw Ben sitting up and just staring at the other end of the wigwam.

Tala silently sat down next to him set her hand on his gently.

"Ben? What is wrong?" Tala asked in English as she watched his every move.

"I saw him Tala." Ben said as he turned his face to her, a sad expression on his face.

"Who did you see?"

"I was dreaming last night and I saw my brother." Ben said simply.

Tala had heard from Caleb about the fate of Ben's brother, Samuel. The grief was still fresh for Ben had only heard of his brother's fate a week ago and never had time to grieve.

" Did he tell you anything in your dream?" Tala asked.

"No, he just stood there and when I ran to meet up with him, would disappear and I would be looking for him." Ben said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Tala took her hand that was on his hand and cupped the side of his face gently to get him to look her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry about your brother Ben. I truly am. Maybe this dream was a sign he is at peace." Tala said trying to comfort him.

"I miss him." Ben said as he laid his head on Tala's shoulder.

She could feel the fabric start to become moist and new right away Ben was grieving but pretended she did not notice.

"Sometimes those who we are close to are taken away from us far too early and we miss them truly. My father would tell me that those were have parted from us are never truly gone for they are looking after us." Tala said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I never knew my true mother and father. My father was a Mohican who fell in love with my mother, a white woman who was managing a homestead by herself. They fell in love and they had a Mohican union. My father was a best friend with my adoptive father. When I came to this world, my mother died after bringing me to this world. Soon afterwards my father was killed by a sickness soon after. He had asked my adoptive father to look after me. I never knew my real parents and sometimes I catch myself shedding tears because I miss them even though I know not of what they looked like. But my adoptive father would always tell me that they are looking after no matter where I go." Tala said, comforting Ben as he grieved for his brother for the first time.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Poor Ben, so this chapter was merely to explain some of their history and to give you a timeline of where I am starting at in the series. There is a reason why Tala hadn't told Ben what tribe she belonged to and the reason will be explained later.**


	3. Forgiveness

3 Months Later

Tala was sitting at a table watching Mr. Sackett write some things down in his office that held some of his inventions at Morristown Headquarters.

"So your brother went back home?" Sackett asked while he finished composing a message.

"Yes, he said that the Iroquois were becoming suspicious of my people, mostly the Mohawks. He went back to Sachem while I came back here." Tala explained as she stood there.

"I see you. You must be lonely with Tallmadge not here." Sackett said with a grin. As he looked up to see Tala expression, but he was disappointed to see that she did not show anything.

"We are only good friends Mr. Sackett." Tala said as she moved away and to one of the inventions the Sackett had.

"Yes but even friendship can turn into love my dear." Sackett said getting up from the table.

"I am from a different world. I may be half of my people but I still am not of this world. I am a Mohican, not an Yengeese." Tala said with a rough voice.

Mr. Sackett studied Tala as she looked at some of the items in the room. He saw a hint of sadness in her posture as she walked around the room.

"I need some peace, I will return later." Tala said before leaving the office.

She walked with a fast pace while her musket thumped against her back due to her long strides. Tala left the camp to go to the sanctuary of the forest.

Tala walked for a long time so she knew she would be secluded and away from any prying eyes.

She found herself at a very isolated part of the river that flowed not far from Morristown Headquarters.

She sat herself down on one of the large that were by the river but still making her hidden.

In the month after rescuing Ben from the Mohawks, she has found herself being drawn to him.

"Why can I not be accepted in both worlds? Am I not a child who is of both worlds?" Tala said in her native tongue.

She felt tears ready to escape from her dark eyes. Maybe her father was right in saying that she had to choose.

The warm summer wind was caressing the trees as she sat there by the river.

"Oh great spirits who protect and guide us, please tell me what I should for I am so lost." Tala said as a couple of tears feel from her dark hazel eyes.

"Why does the wolf cry?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Because this wolf is trying to decide which path to take brother." Tala said in Mohican.

She turned to see her brother standing there watching her.

"As I made my way back, the spirits told me to come here. I did not know you would have been here." Uncas said as he sat down beside her.

"How do our people fair?" Tala asked.

"They are good. We were able to calm the Mohawks. Sachem is trying to make us as neutral as possible." Uncas said looking out to the river.

"So if I come across any Mohawks, I should kill them to keep our people safe." Tala said looking down at her hands.

"If you wish."

"No it is a will do brother." Tala said looking up at her brother.

"I do not want blood to be on your hands sister." Uncas said in a rough voice.

"A wolf must bare its teeth and defend its pack when need be." Tala simply said.

"Father has told me that you need to stay here and help Washington in anyway possible while I stay home to help our people."

"When will I see you and father again?" Tala asked as she watched her brother rise to his feet.

"Soon little one soon. I must return to our people. I want you to know that you will always be my sister and that you are a proud warrior of our people." Uncas told Tala.

"May the spirits guide and protect you as you journey home." Tala said with a small smile.

"As to you too my sister." Uncas said before leaving.

It was night when Tala made her way back to camp. As she got to closer to the building to see what Mr. Sackett was up to, she saw many generals gathered around at the house going in. She saw Ben was going inside as well.

Tala decided to go find Caleb Brewster and converse with him until Ben was done with the meeting.

Things between Caleb and Ben were strained do to what happened in their hometown. Tala was caught in between the two of the since they were both her friends.

After wondering around camp for a few minutes, she found Caleb sitting by a campfire drinking what looks like ale.

"Where have you been off to missy?" Caleb said when he saw Tala sit on a log that was across from Caleb.

"Surveying the land and making sure we don't have anyone suspicious around." Tala lied with a smirk.

"That's the Tala we all know and love. Always keeping herself busy. Especially since Tall Boy has abandoned us." Caleb said before taking a swig of his ale.

"He has a lot on his mind. Yes he has been quite, what's the word you people say…. Insufferable." Tala said as she stared at the fire.

"I see your English lessons with Sackett are going well." Caleb noted.

"I've known how to speak your tongue since I was young. I was sent to a school to learn how to speak it so that when our people were in contact with the English, then we have someone who can talk for both parties. Mr. Sackett told me I needed to learn new words." Tala said with a gentle smile.

"Is that so. You're doing well. Have you talked to Ben at all here lately?" Caleb asked as he took another drink.

"No, he has been too busy to talk to a heathen like me." Tala said staring at the fire intensely as the mood quickly changed.

"Who called you that?" Caleb asked in a alarmed tone.

"I will not say. I do not want to cause trouble Caleb." Tala said shaking her head.

"Tala tell me now. Tell who it was. I don't take kindly to people who insult my friends."

"But I am a heathen Caleb." Tala reasoned.

"No your not. You have done a great service by helping us strategize with your knowledge of the land as well. You should not let anyone tell you that. Now tell who it was."

"Major Bradford." Tala said in a low whisper.

"Thank you." Caleb said getting up and leaving.

"Caleb wait." Tala said going after her friend.

Tala followed Caleb to sight they weren't expecting. Ben was in a fistfight with a couple of officers when Caleb suddenly intervened and stopped it from escalating.

Tala stood there and kept a distance away, not want to cause trouble. She couldn't hear what the two friends were saying to each other, put at least they were smiling.

Suddenly Caleb was pointing her and Tala felt nervous, which was rare for her to feel.

"Tala." Caleb said as he and Ben approached her.

Tala looked at Caleb questionably with a slight tilt with her head to the side.

" Tall boy here punched Bradford before I could but don't worry, I got him too." Caleb said with a big while Ben gave his friend a confused.

"Thank you, now I must go." Tala said hurriedly before disappearing into the woods for the night like she always did.

"I'm confused." Ben said facing Caleb.

"Major Bradford called Tala a heathen. It took a lot for me to get her to tell me who said it. She kept saying she did not want to cause trouble. You might want to go follow her. You have been insufferable to not only me but her as well." Caleb explained.

Tala was resting in a tree that over looked the dark forest. If she has learned anything from being surround by Yengeese, it's that they never look up. So the tree's branches that she was resting in safely concealed her.

She heard footsteps below her and looked down to see Ben walking under the tree she was in.

Tala watched in curiosity as to what he could be doing here. Did he really follow after her?

"I know you're out here Tala. I need to talk to you." Ben said, unaware that she was above him.

Tala watched him walk deeper into the forest. Tala silently scaled down the tree and revealed herself.

"What are you doing here Ben? Do you know how odd it looks to go following after me?" Tala asked with a little hint of anger.

Ben spun around to see Tala standing there by the tree.

"I needed to talk to you well more like apologize." Ben said but before he could continue Tala stopped him.

"You are a foolish person you know that. I know there has been a great weight on your shoulders. You think I am blind but I hear and see all that is around me. That and Sackett wont stop talking about the issues at hand, but that doesn't matter. I long since forgiven you." Tala explained.

Tala noted the change in Ben's expression, from stress to relief.

"As I followed you I was trying to prepare to say but then you swept that all away." Ben said with a small chuckle.

"It is best that you return to your men. Your reputation will be damaged if you are gone even longer than necessary." Tala said with a small smile.

"Come back with me then. We can say that Washington had asked me to get you to ask for your help or something." Ben said.

"That's just very ordinary of you Ben. You have such a quick mind. I will go with you but then we must separate." Tala said with a smile.

But before she could move to leave, Ben placed a kiss on her soft lips. She was stunned for it was unexpected.

"I'm sorry that was rather improper to do please forgive." Ben said hurriedly when pulled away from her.

She smiled as she gently put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him to her, returning the kiss he gave.

"I forgive you." Tala said with a smile when she pulled away.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **You might notice that there are some rather big time skips going on….that's on purpose. I am trying to get the best parts of Season 2 of TURN. I am trying to get to where all the good action is so you can get more of a character development between her and Ben.**

 **Yengeese is a term that Native Americans gave the English, or white people.**


End file.
